ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
I'll Protect You With My Dying Will
Job: “I’ll Protect You with My Dying Will!” Description: A wealthy foreign prince is paying a visit to Clover as part of his travels around Firoe. He’s received several threat letters and recently a group of his bodyguards were attacked. A few didn’t survive. The mage who takes this job is responsible for the prince’s safety and must locate and neutralise the attackers. Reward: Magic Upgrade "Leveling Arc" 'General' This is the job taken by Pei in the first leveling arc, where she must protect a prince during his stay. She gained a new tattoo as a result, which allows her to transform her left hand into a grappling hook. 'People Involved' *Pei *Prince Izu *Charlie Varma 'Summary' "Only an enemy without honor refuses to show himself in battle. Prince Izu. I will protect you with my dying will." — Pei to Prince Izu in "Leveling Arc" Pei meets up with the person she is assigned to protect, son of royalty Prince Izu, who arrives audaciously in a palanquin carried by muscled men. Prince Izu appears to underestimate Pei by glancing at her, and Pei who does not understand Prince Izu, promises to keep him safe. Pei then, without invitation, joins Prince Izu in his litter. He refuses to have her at first but after she presents her argument, he seems to give up, letting her stay with him. After being ordered to find a place for him to stay the night, she gets off the litter and begins her search. Prince Izu is asked if she is a strong mage, and he replies that he does not know. Although he is not reassured when he sees Pei asleep on a nearby park bench. When Pei is woken and finally focused again, she suggests to Prince Izu that he can stay at her house. They have an argument for 15 minutes before Prince Izu gives in, settling in the house as his servants camp outside. That night, Pei wakes up to a scream and saw the Prince's butler, Charlie Varma unconscious outside and dark figures moving towards the house. She makes her way to Daisuke's room where Prince Izu is sleeping, turning on the light and waking him up. They have an argument which is quickly interrupted by the intruders. She quickly defends Prince Izu, battling them when she is grabbed by the ankle and tossed carelessly around the room. She stops struggling and makes no sound as she is slowly beaten, finally thrown away. Her body rolls to Prince Izu, who in concern grabs her and shakes her, ordering her to wake up. He grabs her close and they roll together, avoiding being crushed by the man who had thrown Pei around the room. Prince Izu feels relief when Pei comes back to consciousness, but is surprised to find her crying. She admits she cannot fight like Rift, or use magic like Ike, or be as strong as Rolo, or say the cool final lines like Hatter or even be prettier than her brother, Daisuke. She uses her blood to drawing a new tattoo on her left palm, which glows and imbeds itself into her skin. She states as a mage of Aqua Rain, she cannot fail her mission. Her new tattoo glows and her hand transforms into a grappling hook. She also announces that the mastermind is hiding, and the butler Charlie is revealed to be the real enemy. Pei then says that she will protect Prince Izu with her dying will. Prince Izu questions Charlie's motive, who replies that he did not know why he did not do it sooner. He kicks a pebble at Prince Izu's direction which pathetically lands in front of Pei, making blue lines form. Pei makes a sudden revelation, saying that Charlie needs the men because they are weak and they are retarded enough to work for him. Insulted, Charlie reveals that the men are actually the people who also serve Prince Izu. Charlie says that he has had enough of Prince Izu's abuse, and orders the men to finish them. He attempts to kick another pebble but misses it, falling backwards as a result of his failure. Pei dodges, but leaves Prince Izu behind who calls out traitor. Pei battles the men as Charlie watches from the bushes. Both Charlie and Prince Izu make the same comment at the same time, making Charlie realise that Prince Izu is hiding in the same bush as him. Surprised, Charlie tells him to leave, as Prince Izu is the target and that being with him means that he will be in danger too. They debate as Pei continues battling. She takes all four men down but while she is falling, she remembers something very important. She starts screaming, making Prince Izu ask what is wrong. She replies that she is afraid of heights. Pei believes she is about to die, but lands on soft material which is Prince Izu's palanquin. It seems that Charlie is underneath the mass of SHINee SHINee muscle and Pei apologises for her inadequecy. Prince Izu says that she did a good job, which Pei makes a snide comment about. 'Aftermath' Prince Izu reminds her that Charlie Varma is no longer with a butler, and that he requires her to do all his duties; prepare his meals, clothes, schedule. As he explains what he likes and dislikes, she believes that there is a chance that she might kill him.